Mr. Big (Zoomania)
Mr. Big ist eine arktische Spitzmaus und der meistgefürchtete Bösewicht in Tundratown. Er ist im Film Zoomania zu sehen. Hintergrund Mr. Bigs Leben fing relativ normal an. Er wurde als Kind von seiner Großmutter aufgezogen, die er über alles geliebt und respektiert hat. Sie ist dafür verantwortlich, dass Mr. Big großen Wert auf Familie, Respekt und Entschlossenheit legt. Sein Familie wuchs im Laufe der Zeit, sodass er eine Frau fand und eine Tochter bekam, die für ihn das „Licht des Lebens“ ist. Mr. Big ist ein Millionär, der mit seinen Smokinggeschäften in Little Rodentia begonnen hat und schließlich auf der Karriereleiter hochgeklettert ist. Er ist der Chef mehrerer legaler Unternehmen in Zoomania. Dazu gehört auch der Tundratown Limo-Service, der im Film eine Rolle spielt. Mr. Big und Nick Wilde kennen sich auch bereits vor den Ereignissen im Film. Sie entwickelten eine Partnerschaft, eine die Mr. Big sehr schätze. Er sah Nick als Mitglied seiner Familie an und lud ihn nach Hause ein. Nick wurde Cannoli von Bigs Großmutter angeboten. Nick nutzte die Situation jedoch aus, indem er einen Teppich eines Stinktiers sehr teuer an Mr. Big verkaufe. Seit dem ist Mr. Big nicht mehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen und möchte ihn nie wieder sehen, weil er ihn und seine Großmutter beleidigt hat. Laut Mr. Big wurde sie in diesem Teppich begraben. Mr. Big ist oft von kräftigem, gut gekleideten Polarbären umgeben, die als seine Bodyguards agieren. Sie sind normalerweise ruhig und extrem loyal gegenüber ihren Boss. Er vertraut am meisten Koslov aus der Gruppe, der größte und einschüchternste der Mafia, der Mr. Big immer transportiert. Persönlichkeit Mr. Big ist ein Familienmensch. Es ist ihm sehr wichtig seine Familie glücklich zu machen und zu beschützen. Er tut ihnen sogar Gefallen, die ihm eigentlich schaden. Zum Beispiel wollte er Nick Wilde kalt machen lassen, weil er wieder in seinem Haus war, aber seine Tochter Fru Fru konnte ihn davon abbringen. Ihm ist es auch sehr wichtig, dass er und seine Familie respektiert wird. Wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, wird er sehr sauer, was Nick Wilde erfahren durfte, da er aus seinem Haus verbannt wurde, weil er ihm einen Teppich aus einem Stinktier verkauft hat. Auch wenn Mr. Big der meist gefürchtete Bösewicht in Tundratown ist, ist er er sehr auf gute Geschäftsbeziehungen aus. Er führt lieber ehrliche Geschäfte mit ihnen, wie man bei Mr. Otterton und Nick Wilde sehen kann, macht aber auch Leute kalt, wenn sie ihn verärgern. „Kalt machen“ In seinem Büro hat Mr. Big ein Loch unter einem Teppich, das in Eiswasser führt. Wer von seinen Eisbären in dieses Loch geworfen wird, ertrinkt bzw. erfriert zwangsläufig. Daher benutzt Mr. Big dieses Loch, um Leute, die er nicht mag oder ihn verärgert haben, zu töten. Er sagt allerdings dabei nicht, dass sie getötet werden solllen, sondern, dass sie „kalt gemacht“ werden sollen. Aussehen thumb|250px Entgegen seines Namens „Mr. Big“ ist er eine kleine Spitzmaus. Der Name ist daher eher ironisch gemeint. Mr. Big trägt immer einen schwarzen Anzug mit einer schwarzen Fliege. An seinem rechten kleinen Finger trägt er einen Smaragdring. Auch sein Haar ist schwarz. Mr. Big wird immer von seinen Eisbären begleitet. Koslov trägt ihn immer in seiner Hand auf seinem Stuhl. Aufrtritte Zoomania [[Fru Fru ist entsetzt.|thumb|250px|links]] Während Nick und Judy auf der Suche nach Mr. Otterton sind, verfolgen sie der Spur, dass er mit einer Limousine gefahren ist. Dafür brechen sie in das Gelände des Tundratown Limo-Service, der Mr. Big gehört. Dort brechen sie in eine der Limousinen ein. Nick merkt schnell, dass das eine Limousine von Mr. Big ist, jedoch wird er und Judy von seinen Handlangern entdeckt und zu ihm gebracht. Mr. Big konfrontiert ihn mit der Vergangenheit und damit, dass heute die Hochzeit seiner Tochter ist. Er will sie kalt machen, doch Fru Fru, seine Tochter, kommt unerwartet herein und regt sich darüber auf, dass er sein Versprechen nicht hält und am Tag ihrer Hochzeit Leute kalt machen will. Außerdem merkt sie, dass Judy ihr das Leben gerettet hat. Das stimmt Mr. Big um, der sich bei Judy für ihre Heldentat bedanken will. Mr. Big spricht mit Judy.|thumb|250px Deswegen werden die beiden auf die Hochzeit von Fru Fru eingeladen. Dort erzählt Mr. Big ihnen alles, was er über Mr. Otterton weiß. Er erzählt ihnen, dass er sein Florist ist und er etwas dringendes mit ihm besprechen musste. Nick und Judy gehen davon aus, dass er auf der Fahrt zu ihm angegriffen wurde, doch Mr. Big erzählt, dass er den Fahrer Manchas angegriffen hat. Er rät ihnen Manchas im Amazonas-Viertel zu besuchen und ihn genauer zu der Situation zu befragen. thumb|250px|links Später besuchen Judy und Nick Mr. Big noch einmal, weil er Herzog von Pitzbühl einschüchtern soll, weil er anders die Fragen von Judy und Nick nicht beantworten würde. Da Judy die Patin von Fru Frus kommenden Kind ist, tut er ihnen diesen Gefallen und die beiden erhalten ihre Informationen. Im Abspann wird er auch noch gesehen, wie er in Begleitung von Koslov auf Gazelles Konzert tanzt. Andere Auftritte Mr. Big war in einem Promovideo auf Twitter zu sehen, in welchem er an seine Tochter Fru Fru Nachrichten geschickt hat, aber Probleme mit der Autokorrektur hatte. Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Nick Wilde Vor den Ereignissen in den Filmen haben Nick Wilde und Mr. Big zusammen gearbeitet. Mr. Big hat ihn sehr geschätzt und ihn zur Familie gezählt. Doch Nick hat ihn im Laufe der Zeit einen Teppich verkauft, der aus dem Fell eines Stinktiers hergestellt wurde. Das hat Mr. Big sehr verägert, weshalb er ihn aus seinem Haus verbannt hat. Er hat ihm auch angedroht, dass er ihn kalt macht, wenn er ihn wiedersehen muss. Fru Fru rettet Judy und Nick.|thumb|250px|links Durch die Ereignisse im Film wird Nick von Mr. Big Handlangern wieder zu ihm gebracht. Mr. Big will seine Drohung wahr machen, jedoch hindert ihm seine Tochter Fru Fru daran, weil an dem Tag ihre Hochzeit stattfindet und er ihr versprochen hat an diesem Tag niemanden kalt zu machen. Außerdem ist Judy Hopps bei ihnen, die Fru Fru zurvor gerettet hat, weshalb Mr. Big die beiden auf die Hochzeit seiner Tochter einlädt und dort ihre Fragen zum Fall Mr. Otterton beantwortet. Später im Verlauf der Handlung tut Mr. Big ihm und Judy sogar einen Gefallen, indem er Herzog von Pitzbühl quält, sodass die beiden ihn befragen können. Judy Hopps thumb|250px Judy Hopps und Mr. Big haben keine Vorgeschichte. Sie treffen das erste mal aufeinander, als Judy und Nick von Mr. Bigs Handlagern gefasst und zu ihm gebracht werden. Dort will Mr. Big sie auch zunächst „kalt machen“, jedoch verhindert das seine Tochter Fru Fru, weil er ihr versrpochen hat, dass er an ihrer Hochzeit niemanden „kalt macht“. Außerdem erinnert sie sich, dass Judy ihr das Leben gerettet hat. Aus diesem Grund hilft Mr. Big ihnen auch bei ihren Ermittlungen und lädt sie zur Hochzeit ein. Später im Film tut er ihnen auch einen Gefallen, weil Judy die Patin von Fru Frus Tochter ist. Er droht Herzog von Pitzbühl „kalt zu machen“, was Judy und Nick bei der Befragung hilft, da er ihnen nun antwortet. Mr. Otterton Mr. Otterton ist der Florist von Mr. Big. Er wird von ihm in einer Limousine abgeholt und zu ihm gefahren. Jedoch verschwindet er und verletzt dabei Mr. Bigs Fahrer Manchas. Manchas Mr. Manchas ist einer der Fahrer von Mr. Big. Er fährt die Limousinen des Tundratown Limo-Service und transportiert die Gäste von Mr. Big. Er hat auch Mr. Otterton transportiert, wurde jedoch von ihm verletzt. Nachdem er seinem Chef davon berichtet hat, hat er sich eine Auszeit genommen. Koslov thumb|250px|links Koslov ist der meistvertraute Gefolgsmann und der größte Eisbär von Mr. Big. Er ist für den Transport von Mr. Big verantwortlich. Er ist auch für den Schutz von Mr. Big verantwortlich und ist in der Mafia von Tundratown an zweiter Stelle, da er anderen Mitgliedern Befehle geben kann. Fru Fru Fru Fru ist die Tochter von Mr. Big. Wie alle Familienmitglieder liebt er sie über alles und es ist ihm wichtig, dass sie respektiert wird. Am Tag ihrer Hochzeit verspricht er ihr sogar niemanden umzubringen, was er fast gebrochen hat. Seine Tochter liebt ihn ebenfalls und scheint ihn nicht als so böse zu empfinden, wie es andere tun. Seine Großmutter Seine Großmutter war ein Mensch, den Mr. Big sehr geschätzt hat. Wie auch bei seiner Tochter, war es ihm wichtig, dass sie respektvoll behandelt wird. Auch wenn sie verstorben ist, respektiert er sie immer noch und denkt oft an sie zurück und erzählt anderen von ihr. Trivia *Mr. Big ist inspiriert worden von Vito Corleone (Der Pate) und Tony Montana (Scarface). *Mr. Big ist scheinbar Anhänger der katholischen Religion. **Koslov trägt ihn wie katholische Glaubensträger. **Vito Corleone ist auch katholisch. *Der Name „Mr. Big“ wird normalerweise benutzt, um Männer zu beschreiben, die sehr wichtig sind und viel Macht haben. Oft wird er aber auch in Filmen ironisch für sehr kleine Bösewichte genommen, dessen Name manchmal unbekannt ist. Familienfoto auf Fru Frus Hochzeit.|thumb|250px *Mr. Big wurde im Film nur einmal stehend gesehen, als ein Familienfoto auf der Hochzeit von Fru Fru gemacht wurde. *Viele Fans fragen sich, ob Mr. Big böse ist oder nicht, da er sehr freundlich gegenüber Judy und Nick war. Man sollte aber beachten, dass er als meistgefürchteter Bösewicht in Tundratown gilt und zu ihnen nur aus moralischen Gründen freundlich war, weil Judy seiner Tochter Fru Fru das Leben gerettet hat. Zudem kommt, dass Byron Howard und Rich Moore bestätigt haben, dass Mr. Big ein Bösewicht ist.Byron Howard, Rich Moore. Zootopia, now that Judy is involved with the mafia, how will it affect her career?" (Thread). Zuletzt aufgerufen am 24. Juli 2016. Einzelnachweise Quellen *''Zoomania'' Navigation ar:الكبير en:Mr. Big (Zootopia) es:Mr. Big (Zootopia) it:Mr. Big pl:Pan Be pt-br:Sr. Big (Zootopia) ru:Мистер Биг Kategorie:Zoomania (Charaktere) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Animationsfiguren Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Bösewichte